Smokes and Kisses
by angelgirl 158
Summary: 50 mini drabbles over Dylan  red goth  and Evan  curly goth


**1. Love**

They didn't believe they could love until they fell for each other.

**2. Heaven **

They believed they would go to hell yet there were the bright pearly gates of heaven.

**3. Cult**

They went to many cults and still weren't happy.

**4. Death**

They dreamed of death till it took Dylan and Evan was alone and committed suicide.

**5. Poetry**

Poetry were tools to them as well as coffee and smokes.

**6. Unknown**

To others they were so like any differences were unknown.

**7. Instinct**

It was instinct to smoke and yet when they kissed Dylan never tasted the cigarettes.

**8. Smile**

Neither smiled much even when they dated.

**9. Colors**

Black was Dylan's favorite color cause that's all Evan wore. Red was Evan's favorite color cause of Dylan's hair.

**10. Talk**

They never talked much wither it was smoking, sex, of just standing after school.

**11. Kiss**

They didn't kiss much but when they did it was a quick one in the morning.

**12. Heart**

A symbol neither truly believed in.

**13. Check**

Neither had to check if the other cheated for both didn't think they could love another.

**14. Space**

They watched the sky at night on the gravestones, while they smoked.

**15. Art**

Their form of art was writing dark poetry and writing on each other.

**16. Jealousy**

Dylan wouldn't admit it and nether would Evan, that only delayed them from admitting they were jealous that they didn't have each other.

**17. Flame**

Love went out like a flame for everybody's at some point but theirs never did.

**18. Wheel**

The world is just a wheel of love, death, hope, sadness, and new beginnings they knew that and embraced it together.

**19. Hidden**

They hid their tears and weak points to everyone but each other; they never hid anything from each other.

**20. Blind**

They were blind to each other's love weather they admitted it or not, they knew they were blind.

**21. Coffee**

They said they drank coffee because it was bad for them, but most didn't know Dylan drank coffee so he tasted better for Evan.

**22. Anger**

The TMI scale incident was the first time Evan felt anger until years later when he saw Dylan holding hands with Stan.

**23. Cigarettes**

Smoking made them happy until Dylan got cancer and died making Evan wish they never smoked.

**24. TV**

They never watched TV but they stared at the blank screen wrapped in each other's arms.

**25. Hell**

They expected to go to hell so when the white gates opened they God had finally lost it.

**26. Pants**

Henrietta stood there knocking on the door with little Georgie when Evan opened the door in only boxers. "Even put on some pants," Dylan yelled somewhere else in the house, and Georgie passed out.

**27. Inspired**

They inspired Georgie to date Ike and not worry about conformity. .

**28. Music**

Neither cared about music too much until they had to dance at the stupid conformist dance.

**29. Candles**

They lost power so they lit candles, read, and kissed in the semi darkness. Way less conformist to them.

**30. Stress**

Neither stressed too much for it was too conformist yet they stressed about their relationship being conformist.

**31. Time**

Time went by slow when they weren't together.

**32. Hair**

It was his hair that made Evan love red, both the color and the boy.

**33. Fly**

They never got to fly after all where would they go.

**34. Comfort**

Evan comforted Dylan when he rarely needed it.

**35. Fighting**

They only fight when vampires or Stan were mentioned.

**36. Fireworks**

They refused to kiss under fireworks for it was too conformist.

**37. Stars**

Watching the stars and smoking was a habit for them.

**38. Apples**

Dylan loved apples and Evan loved to watch him eat apples for Evan knew that Dylan was a good kisser from apples.

**39. Book **

Neither read books in fact they didn't even own books. Other than the one filled with their poetry.

**40. Pocket**

Every time they kissed Evan would put his hands in Dylan's back pockets.

**41. Holes **

Dylan would always trip over potholes but luckily for him Evan caught him.

**42. Moon**

The moon was something the two saw in each other's arms.

**43. Supernova**

Not many saw supernovas they did just cause it was less conformist than kissing.

**44. Cat **

Neither knew how to take care of Georgie's cat so they failed to keep it alive while they watched it.

**45. Rose**

They gave black roses because they were less conformist and so much prettier.

**46. Meeting**

They met only when they saw a girl crying as kids made fun of her weight.

**47. Rain**

They watched the rain and wrote poetry hoping for a power outage.

**48. Flips**

Neither could do flips other than flips in the bed.

**49. Light **

Dylan was Evan's dim but still semi bright light at the end of the dark tunnel.

**50. Bracelets**

They had the same cut scares saying the other's name over the wrist as if it was a bracelet.

Ok this is the last of these 50 whatever I name them… and here's why. If you look at my story Bends and curves, 50 dips, and jolly ranchers 50 on all those matches up. Bracelets, necklace, and ring match up with bends curves.

#- 16- 20 These have practically word for word in all my other stories as motioned up above so I had to keep it going.

# 26 I had gloves, earmuffs, socks, and needed something else and this came to mind. XD I'm so weird.

# 1 and 25 They are kind of similar cause I had nothing else to put down.

# 48 *Nosebleed* no comment.

For every mistake you find I will write you a south park story of your choice of coupling. (No kyman I can't write kyman sorry.)


End file.
